A Bonus Jonas Romance
by jblove224
Summary: Frankie's 7, Jamie's 15. Frankie's got a huge crush on Jamie. Jamie's got a huge crush on one of Frankie's brothers. What happens when the littlest Jonas falls in love?
1. Meeting Jamie

I tried to look above the swarms of people for someone familiar, but it was pretty hopeless. 

Normally I didn't get lost at my brothers concerts but I had gone to find more batteries for my toy car and everyone was gone when I came back. I had just wandered into the main lobby of the stadium when a high pitched noise filled my ears, "OH MY GOD! ITS FRANKIE JONAS!" some excited fan girls screamed. 

Big mistake. 

The one girl's scream set of a chain reaction and pretty soon I was swarmed by my brother's crazy fans.

"Oh my god, where are your brothers Frankie?" "Can you get me backstage passes?" "TELL NICK I LOVE HIM!" I was about to start crying when I felt a hand wrap around mine, pulling me out of the teen girl cyclone.

"Are you lost?" came a sweet voice. I looked up and saw a girl, about Nick's age, wearing a white shirt, red skinny jeans, and cowboy boots. She had long wavy brown hair with killer swoosh bangs and hazel eyes, the left one had a freckle in it. 

"Are you lost?" she asked again. I pulled myself together and tried to sound sure and confident. "NO! I know exactly where I'm going!" I said, trying to sound grown-up. 

"Okay then…" she said skeptically and started walking away. "OKAY WAIT!" I called after her, "I am…A LITTLE lost…" She smiled and I nearly fell over, her teeth were perfect. 

"My names Jamie." 

I nodded weakly. 

"I'm...F-Frankie."

"Well I think I saw some security back by the bathrooms, do you want me to take you over there?" 

I nodded again, and then she did something I didn't expect. She reached down and grabbed my hand, and smiled sweetly at me. I think I died and went to heaven.

The first couple of steps were quiet, but then I decided it was time to let out my inner charmer, I had learned most of my girl skills from Joe, and for once I prayed he was right about something.

"So are you here for the sound check meet and greet thingy?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yup, my friends and I got like second row; I don't think I slept at all last night." She said. 

_"Great,"_ I thought, _"she's after my brothers just like every other girl I like."_

"Well here you go little man; I think these guys can take it from here." Jamie said, looking down at me with a smile.

I looked up and saw Big Rob racing over. "Frankie, where have you been? Your mother is worried sick about you!" he yelled.

I looked up at Jamie and she smiled down at me again. "Well I guess this is goodbye…" she said. 

"Do you want to come backstage with me and play some video games?" I blurted out. 

"Aw, I'd love too, but I've got to get back to my friends, maybe later okay, I'll keep an eye out for you."

"But-Bu-!" I was starting to argue when Big Rob grabbed my hand and started dragging me back to my family. He nodded appreciatively at Jamie and then quickened his pace before any more fans saw.

"BYE JAMIE!" I yelled.

"Bye!" She waved before turning around and heading back to her friends.

This wasn't the first time I like one of my brothers fans, but for some reason…this just felt…different.

* * *

**D to dah R to da A-M-A!**

**hahaha, a frankie love tale. i was going to make it a oneshot, but got lazy, so now its a chapter thing! wooooooooo!**


	2. It couldn't be, could it?

**DISISACLAIMER: for the last chapter and this one, no ownage.**

**kthnx toDancerGirl1993, you've like read all my stories and your officially my boo. awkkkkwardd :)))**

* * *

"Oh my goodness, there you are, you had me so worried." My mom said as she kissed the top of my head multiple times before my dad came and gave me a giant hug.

"Gosh guys, you act like you haven't seen me in ten years or something."

"Well when you disappear for a good twenty minutes in a building crawling with crazy teenage girls, we sort of assumed the worst." Kevin joked as he ruffled my hair.

I looked around the room Joe and Nick were engaged in a pretty intense game of Super Smash Bros Brawl. "Hey Frank, welcome back." Joe said, not looking up from his game.

"JOE! What the-NOT FAIR! RESTART!" Nick said as he through down his controller in defeat.

"NEW HIGH SCORE! YOU JUST GOT POWNNNED!" Joe laughed, dancing a victory dance around the room.

"Alright, move Nick, I'm playing now." Kevin said as he grabbed Nick's controller. 

Nick reluctantly gave up his seat and walked over to the small table against the back wall and took a sip of his diet coke. I walked over and hopped up on the seat next to him.

"Hey Nick, can I…uh, talk to you about something?" I asked. 

"Sure little dude, what's on your mind?"

"Well uh, it's about a girl…" I started. "Aw! Frankie's having girl problems!" he interrupted. "SHUSH NICK! I don't want Joe or Kevin to know!" I said, trying to silence him quickly before they overheard.

"Okay, sorry, what were you saying?" 

"WELL…when I was out there, being attacked and such, there was this one girl, her name was Jamie and she saved me…" 

I felt totally stupid, but I needed advice, and Nick seemed like the best person to go to. "She took me over to security and brought me to Big Rob…and I don't know, she was just…really pretty and nice, I asked her if she wanted to come back stage and play some video games, but she said no!" 

"Hmm, sounds like you've got your first crush…" Nick stated.

"DUH!" I said back.

"Well is she her for the sound check party?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, and I really want to see her again. She said she would be looking for me!"

"Indeed…" 

I hated when Nick talked like that.

"Okay, well how about you point her out to me and I'll go up and ask her if she likes you."

"NO WAY!" I yelled, Kevin turned around and looked at me funny. I slapped my hands over my mouth and plopped back down on the seat.

Nick cracked up. "Really Frankie, everyone gets crushes it's not really that big of a deal."

"No, it's embarrassing, I'm the tough guy, I've got an image to hold onto yah know!" I argued back.

"What ever Frankie…" Nick sighed, starting to get up. "No wait, Nick, I need your help, what do I do?" 

"Just be you, and if she doesn't like that, then she's not worth it." I looked at Nick, he was old and wise, and he must know what he's talking about. I watched him pick up his guitar and head to the bathroom, where the band normally practiced, something about acoustics, and sighed. Crushes sucked.

NICKS POV

I walked into the bathroom and tried to focus on my guitar but I couldn't, Frankie's got a crush! How cute! I wonder what she was like; Frankie always liked the cutest little girls, and I'm sure this one had to be really cute, and brave, to save Frankie from all those screaming girls, not to mention getting him all worked up like this. I put down my guitar and walked back into the room where Frankie had taken over the game station.

"Ready Nick?" I heard Joe ask.

"Mhm lets go rock that sound check." I said back

I waited until the band left the room and it was just the sound of Frankie beating up some unknown cartoon character on the TV. 

"Frank, tell me what she looks like so I can pick her out." I asked him.

"She was wearing a white shirt, and red skinny jeans and cowboy boots; she said she had second row or something." He informed me.

"Alright them little dude, I'm going to find your future lover her and make her come back here and say hello."

Frankie just smiled.

"Nick man, come lets go dude." Garbo said as he popped his head around the corner of the door.

"Coming." I said back.

Red skinny jeans and cowboy boots? That doesn't sound very little girl-ish. A sudden thought stirred inside of me…no Frankie wouldn't like someone older than him…that's just…awkward…right?

* * *

**guess what? i'll probably keep writing more for this one, i bet it will have about a buhhhzillion chapters at the end of the day. just you wait.**


	3. The Meet and Greet

NICKS POV

"Hellooo Richmondd!" Joe yelled into the microphone like he was Bon Jovi or something. I rolled my eyes; Joe was such a drama king. 

I adjusted my guitar strap and then grabbed the microphone stand. "How many of you guys saw our little brother Frankie this morning?" I asked. A good twenty hands went up in the air. 

I scanned each and every hand, looking closely to the ground, figuring Frankie's girl would be short. _"Second row…red pants…"_ I thought as I kept looking. Then I saw her. She wasn't young or small at all; in fact, she looked like she was around my age.

I was suddenly at a loss for words. _"Wow…no wonder Frankie likes her…"_ I thought as I looked her up and down, she was smiling and I swear she was staring right through my entire soul. 

I heard Joe cough, bringing me back to earth. "Uh, well I'd like to give a shout out to this girl, Jamie." I said, I saw her smile getting bigger, she was definitely the one. 

"You saved our little brothers life, and for that we would like to invite you and your friends to hang with us until the show tonight." 

She turned to her friends and they all let out little happy squeaks. I grinned.

As Kevin started into the next song, I couldn't find myself to tear my eyes away from hers. I even messed up on some of the words and chords, which was so not me, since I wrote pretty much every song we sang. A few songs later, I still had barely looked away from her…there was this nagging feeling in the back of my head, but I refused to let it get to me, I already knew what it was. _Guilt._

FRANKIE POV

Nick had found her, and he must have found her a lot of times during the sound check because he sure seemed to be looking at this her spot a lot. I shrugged it off as my brothers preformed their final song and exited there stage to get ready for the meet and greet portion of the VIP event. I decided I would be there too, just to make sure Jamie saw me.

We had taken some photos with about thirty some girls, about five of them had pretended to be Jamie and her friends, but Nick and me knew better. I was starting to get anxious, _"what if she doesn't want to hang out with us?"_ I thought, _"what if Nick embarrassed her so badly she never wants to talk to me again." _

Finally out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of red pants, I looked up at Nick, he must have seen it too because he looked down at me and smiled. They were about the second to last people in line, which was good, that meant we could wrap this meet and greet up and get to the hanging out part. 

Finally they were next in line and I was starting to get nervous, I mean, who wouldn't. I stepped in front of Nick, so I was first in line to be greeted. 

"Hey Frankie!" Jamie said, giving me a high five.  
"Hi Jamie!" I said with a huge grin on my face. "Did you like the show?"

"Sure did, but I'm sure it would have been ten times better with you up there." She whispered in my ear. I shivered. If only she knew.

NICKS POV

She was so close, I was actually starting to get nervous, and that once again, really wasn't like me. _"Oh well, there's a first time for everything…"_ I thought to myself. She reached Frankie first and greeted him with a high five, Frankie then asked her if she like the show and she leaned down and whispered something in his ear that made him smile so big it scared me. I stuck my hands in my back pocket and looked at my brothers, trying to tell if they had noticed Frankie's behavior yet.

She moved down the line and greeted Joe next. Joe seemed genially pleasant to her. Not trying to flirt like he normally would.

"Hi." I heard in my ear and I snapped my head up to attention. "Oh uh, hey…" I said. I'm sure I looked so classy with my mouth sort of hanging open. 

"I'm Jamie." She said, looking at me sort of funny. 

"Hey…Uh…I'm Nick…" I stuttered back, she was more beautiful up close. She smiled at me and I swear my insides exploded. I saw a little dash of brown hair out of the corner of my eye, and saw that Frankie had moved to the end of the line, probably to talk to her again. Suddenly I felt really bad.

KEVINS POV

_"__That's weird…Nick and Frankie never get this nervous around girls, unless they like them or something…" _I thought as I watched this Jamie girl lean over and whisper something into Frankie's ear. He looked like he could pass out at any minute.

I knew Nick was nervous because he kept putting his hands in and out of his pockets.

When Jamie got to Nick he was stuttering and was staring hardcore at this girl. 

I analyzed her, she was really pretty, like more than normal, and there was something about her that was just…different. 

Frankie suddenly appeared at my side looking down the line at Jamie eagerly. He was so eager he didn't even notice the lingering eye contact between Nick and Jamie as she walked towards me. This was going to be an interesting couple of hours.

* * *

**funnnnn :) going to bed now... leave me some very nice reviews to wake up too :))))))))))))))))) kthnx**

* * *


	4. Kevin Likes His Boots Clean

**So spring break starts today, and guess what? IM SICK! Not just COLD sick, but like NAUSIATED sick! Great...**

**DISISACLAIMER: only Jamie and her annoying friends. although they really aren't annoying.**

* * *

KEVINS POV

She took a step in front of me and I had to admit, up close, you could definitely see why my brothers were interested. "Hi, I'm Jamie." She said as she extended her hand. I shook it and replied "I'm Kevin."

It was sort of awkward for a second until my prying older brothers skills took over. 

"So…which brother do you like the best?" I asked, secretly biting the inside of my cheek, _"Kevin, if Nick OR Frankie ever found out you were prying like this you'd be dead meat…"_

She seemed a little taken aback, then let out a little embarrassed grin and looked at her shoes. "I like all of you" Jamie said, "I don't have a favorite…"

Lies.

I smiled and let her go to the end of the line, where a very anxious Frankie was waiting.

This really wasn't my business to be getting into, no matter how much I wanted too. 

FRANKIES POV

"_Did Kevin just ask what I think he asked?"_ I thought, _"No…I just must be hearing things because of the nerves…"_

"Well hello again…" Jamie said, sending unwanted shivers through my whole body.  
"Hey! Now you have to come back stage and play video games with me, my brother said so." I said grinning.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point there..." She started. Without further hesitation, I grabbed her hand and started pulling her through the many hallways of the stadium. "Um, Frankie, don't you think we should wait for my friends, and your brothers?" she asked.

"No way, my brothers can help your friends get back here when their finished." I said navigating the arena like a pro. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jamie looking over her should anxiously. 

"Don't worry Jamie, they'll be coming soon." I said, trying to reassure her. All I wanted was some alone time with her, was that so wrong?

NICKS POV

I wanted so badly to hear what Kevin was saying to Jamie, but the blond girl in front of me was talking so loud and fast I could barely make out what I was thinking. 

I smiled and nodded my head, showing her it was time to move down the line. I looked over to where Frankie had moved just in time to see him grabbing Jamie's hand and pulling her out of the room. I was about to yell something in protest when I heard the camera man in front of us start talking. 

"Picture time now…everyone move closer together."

I put on a fake smile as the camera flashed and watched as Jamie's friends left the room, waiting for us. 

FRANKIES POV

I reached the room and yanked open the handle. Releasing Jamie's hand I ran over to the giant game station we had. "Okay do you want to play Super Smash Bros? Or if your not into that we could play a racing game, or if you would rather we could definitely play halo or something and may-" 

"How about we just wait until the others get here to pick a game we all want to play." She said, cutting me off. 

"Okay," I said as I ran over to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room, "do you want something to drink?" 

"Yeah sure, what do you got?" 

"Diet Coke, Red Bull, Mountain Dew, uh and one Vitamin Water…" I informed her

"Can I have the last Vitamin Water?" she asked me from the couch.

"Yup." I tossed the drink over to her and plopped down next to her. 

"So…" She said.

"So……" I said trying to be funny. It worked. She let out a small laugh and smiled. 

"What do you normally do when your brothers are on stage?" Jamie asked.

"Uh, pretty much this…" I said pointing to the video game station.

"Why don't you want to watch them on stage?" 

"'Cause, I've seen the show a bazillion and a half times!" I said back. She cracked up.

I looked at her again; there was so much I wanted to say to her. "Hey Jamie...I...uh…need to tell you something…" I started

"Yeah, what is it Frankie?" 

"Well uh, I really sort of…-"

"AHH! KEVIN NO!" Joe yelled as he ran into the room, an angry Kevin right behind him. Jamie's friends came in after them giggling and covering their mouths with their hands, trying to hide it. 

"JOESPH!" I yelled. Brothers could ruin everything. 

"AHHH!" Joe yelled again, Kevin grabbed the pillow behind me and starting swinging it at Joe. 

"DON'T.STEP.ON.MY.BOOTS!" Kevin yelled as he smacked Joe in the side of the head with the pillow. 

"Okay I'm sorry!" Joe begged for forgiveness.

I got up and walked over to where Joe was cowering in the corner with an angry Kevin standing over him. "Let me see that." I said as I grabbed the pillow from Kevin's hand. I raised it above my head and nailed Joe right in the face. 

"Oww…Frank man…not cool…" Joe whined, crumbling in a small ball.

Revenge never felt so good.

* * *

**OH! and to add to my pain, i got spacers yesterday, which means i cant have a GOOD sick day and sit around and eat crap all day because my teeth are as sore as a mother. I.HATE.MY.LIFE. :(((((**

**tootles, unless i die from sucky life disease.**


	5. Let the prying begin

**HAPPY EASTER YA'LLLLLL (OhMYGod, i did not just say that...)**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own jonas brothers, but i do own ice cream, just thought you should know.**

* * *

NICKS POV

I walked into the room last due to having to help carry some of the guitar stuff to another room for the crew. I must have missed something seriously funny because Kevin was laughing his sideburns off; Joe was crumbled in the corner, and Frankie was holding a pillow, looking very proud of himself.

"Did I miss something?" I asked Jamie as I flopped on the couch next to her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for you, I suppose." She said with a smile. I nodded; it probably was something stupid again, like Joe stepping on Kevin's boots or Joe making fun of Frankie's Care Bear collection, either way it was most definitely leading back to Joe.

"Uh NICK, you took my SEAT!" came a small voice from below. I looked down and saw Frankie, arms crossed and tapping his foot with impatience.

I glanced at Jamie and rolled my eyes, she saw and giggled. She was so cute when she laughed.

"Its fine Frankie, I'm going to go see what my friends are doing any ways." Jamie said, thinking she had just made an easy solution, but actually I was secretly begging for her to stay.

"Oh, okay…" Frankie said, looking very discouraged, "but I had to tell you that something…"

"Oh that's right, well we can talk about it later right?" Jamie said as she read a text message from, I'm guessing, one of her friends on the other side of the room.

"Um, yeah, it's fine…" Frankie said, looking sadly at his feet. She noticed and gave a pitiful smile.

"I'll be back soon Frankie!" she said. Much to my dismay she then stood up and gave Frankie a humongous bear hug before walking over to her giggling friends.

"_How is that I'm jealous of Frankie even getting something like a hug from her?"_ I thought to myself, _"This is starting to get out of hand…"_

KEVINS POV

I decided to do the brotherly thing and helped Joe off the ground.

"Dude, I've never seen Frankie so violent like that, not even when he's really into his video game…" Joe trailed off, rubbing his nose.

"Yeah I don't know either, Nick and Frankie have been acting really weird lately…" I replied.

"You noticed too!? I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to get into it, but something's definitely going on with those two." Joe said, apparently just as interested as I was.

"What do we do?" I asked, I really didn't like where this situation was going.

"Well normally I would say prying is **your** thing Kevin, but I think this problems going to take both of our skills."

It was all beginning to register in my mind "Wait, are you saying what I think your saying?" I asked. Joe just grinned and replied, "You take Frankie, and I'll take Nick."

"_Oh snap,"_ I thought _"This is getting intense."_

FRANKIES POV

I sat on the couch next to Nick, looking sadly over at Jamie and her friends, who were laughing like crazy. I looked up at Nick and saw that he was looking over at them too, with the same sad expression on his face.

"Uh, hey, Nick. Come here." Joe said from over the back of the couch. Nick gave Joe a weird look but got up none the less, and followed him into the back of the room. Seconds after Nick left, Kevin came and sat down next to me. I had a feeling this was going to turn into one of those brotherly bonding moments.

"Hey Frank!" Kevin said, like he just saw me for the first time all day.

"Uh, hey Kevin." I responded.

"So what's going on in your life?" he asked. I looked at him strangely.

"It's fine…"

"So got any little crushes I should know about?" Kevin said.

"_Wow Kev, real smooth, REAAL smooth…"_ I thought.

"Maybe..." I said, dragging it out.

"Come on Frankie, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He said.

I looked down at my feet, I really didn't want anyone else to know, and I knew what Kevin was up too. He was prying.

"I dunno Kev; I don't want alotta people to know…" I started. Kevin opened his mouth like he was going to continue encouraging me to let it out. So I just decided to tell him.

"Okay fine, It's really embarrassing though, and don't tell Joe, kay?"

Kevin nodded.

"Well you know that Jamie girl over there?" I began, "well she saved me this morning, from all the fans, and I dunno, I guess I really, REALLY, like her."

"I see, it makes sense now, like why you were acting so weird."

"So you could tell? I mean, was it obvious?"

"A little…"

"Great…" I said as I slumped down the couch.

"Relax little dude, from what I can tell, your definitely her favorite." Kevin said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back; I liked hearing stuff like this. 

_"I hope your right Kev, I really do…"_

NICKS POV

I jumped over the back of the couch to go see what Joe wanted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kevin sit down next to Frankie.

_ "Wonder what he wants?"_ I thought.

"So, hot girl's right?" Joe said.

"Huh," I said, coming back to earth, "Oh yeah…we got lucky."

Joe let out a small laugh, "I'm digging the blond one, which is your favorite?"

I looked over at Jamie's group of friends.

"Well, I guess I like the one with red skinny jeans, her names Jamie…" I replied. I could tell Joe these things, and we had this 'which girl is hotter' talk a lot.

"Hm, yeah, I noticed." He said.

"What? You did? How?" I said, taken off guard.

"Just brotherly skills, I can tell these things, and from what I can tell, she totally likes you too."

"Really, you think?"

"Yea, totally dude."

"Thanks Joe, for like, this." I said.

"No problem little brother, that's why I'm here, to step on Kevin's boots and help you with girl stuff." Joe cracked.

I laughed and saw Kevin coming over to where Joe and I were talking.

"Joesph, come hither, let me show you how to PROPERLY polish shoes," He said.

Joe hoped up and followed with out the smallest sign of protest. _"Weird…"_ I thought.

I took a sip of my drink and looked back over to where Jamie was, she looked up too and I caught her eye.

She looked down quickly, but looked up again, as if to make sure I was still watching her. I was. I saw her blond friend, the one Joe liked, push her towards me. I stiffened up a little. _"Is she coming over here?"_ I thought. _"Oh great…"_

I suddenly became really self-conscious and started absentmindedly messing with my hair and twiddling with my dog tag.

"_She's definitely come over here."_ And sure enough, she was walking my way, a shy smile on her face. It made my insides flutter, and I braced my self for her presence, and Frankie's wrath.

* * *


	6. Holy Mother of Webkinz

**short, but SO worth it ;) **

**disclaimer: dont own**

* * *

**KEVINS POV**

I grabbed Joes arm and dragged him out of the room.

"I know what's up with Frankie." I informed him.

"And I know what's up with Nick." He informed me back.

"Frankie-" I started.

"Nick-" Joe cut me off.

"You go first." I offered.

"No you." He battled back.

"Okay then how about on the count of three."

Joe nodded his head and I began the count down.

"One"

"Two" Joe said, dragging it out.

"Three!" I yelled.

Joe opened his mouth but I already had the words out.

"FRANKIE HAS A CRUSH ON JAMIE!" I yelled out, a huge victorious smile on my face.

Joe quickly looked over his shoulder before turning around and punching me in the stomach.

I clenched my stomach and doubled over.

"What the hell Joseph!" I gasped out.

"Shuddup Kev, if Frankie OR Nick heard you everything would be ruined!" Joe whisper-warned me, "And come on, it didn't hurt that bad did it?" He added, looking at his fist.

"Eh, not as bad as this will!" I screamed after him, watching him bolt out the door.

**NICKS POV**

"Hey." She said simply, causing my insides to twist into a knot.

"Hey." I managed to gasp out. She was seriously killing me.

Her confidence was overpowering me and I felt like six year old kid lost in a mall.

"_Come on Nick, get it together!"_ I mentally threatened myself.

Jamie was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something.

"I like your pants." I managed.

"_I like your pants? Wow, what the hell is wrong with me!?"_

She looked down at her pants and then smiled at me.

"I like you." She replied.

Whoa, okay, talk about blunt.

I couldn't help but smile, she did feel the same way about me, and that made me feel a hell of a lot better.

"Do you," I started, a huge grin growing across my face, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

**FRANKIE POV**

"_Okay, where are they going?" _I thought, watching Nick and Jamie stand up and exit the room. I could have sworn he'd grabbed her hand too.

I looked around for Kevin or Joe, and once deciding the cost was clear, hoped up and ran after my older brother and girl of my dreams.

I looked down the old cement hallway trying to decide which way they went.

I chose to go to the right and started running down the halls as fast as my tiny legs would carry me.

The longer it took me to find them the more nervous I became. They'd only been gone for like five minutes but who knows what two teenagers could do in that time.

I opened every door I passed, hesitating before pushing open the one to the girl's room.

Thank god they weren't in there.

Finally I reached the end of the hallway, only one door left, and as I recall, it was the door that led to the conference room.

I reached up slowly and turned the door knob, letting it open slowly.

The shock hit me first, and then followed by the heartbreak.

And as tears formed in my eyes only one phrase could sum up what I was currently witnessing.

"_Holy mother of Webkinz."_

* * *


	7. A Brotherly Intervention

**a little cussing, but I thought it fit**

**disclaimer: no jonasbros**

* * *

**FRANKIE POV**

What's Nick doing? Jamie's supposed to be MY girlfriend!

What was happening before my eyes had just registered in my head.

Nick had his hands around her waist, and her hands were wrapped firmly around his neck, like if she let go she'd never be able to grab back on.

The worst part was that their lips were connected, and looked like it'd take ten tons of dynamite to break them apart

The scene was overall heartbreaking and disgusting.

I threw my hands over my eyes and tried to run out of the room. Unfortunately since my hands were covering my eyes, I couldn't really see where I was going, causing me to bump into the doorframe and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Frankie?" Came Nick's voice. He sounded panty and out of breath.

"Frankie!" He said again, I could see his figure coming towards me and the last thing I wanted was for him to be near me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at him.

He just sort of stood there in shock.

I wiped a tear of my cheek and turned to run out the room.

"FRANKIE WAIT!" He called after me.

Too late, I was gone; I never ever wanted to talk to that backstabbing excuse for a brother ever again.

**NICKS POV**

"_Oh shit shit shit!_" I thought.

I started pacing the room. What had just happened?

I knew what happened. Frankie walked in on me and Jamie totally making out. I knew I'd be pissed if I walked in on Joe or Kevin kissing my crush.

"Nick…" Jamie said softly from behind me.

"What!?" I yelled. I hadn't meant to get snappy, but I guess I was just coming off that way.

"Maybe I should go…" She said, her voice trailing off.

I didn't stop her, and maybe I should have, but right now the only thing that I needed to do was make things right with Frankie.

"_I hope he'll listen to me."_ I thought, before taking off down the hall.

**KEVINS POV**

"So lemmie get this straight, Nick AND Frankie have the crush on the same girl?" I asked Joe.

"YES KEVIN! FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME YES!" He snapped back at me.

There was only half an hour until show time and Jamie's friends had just left to go get their seats.

"Well what do we do?" I said.

"I don't know; it's obvious who's really going to get the girl." Joe said, running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe we should just stay out of it." I said quietly.

"Wow, wait? Did mister get-in-everyone's-business really just say that?" Joe remarked sarcastically.

"Shuddup Joe, obviously one of them is going to get hurt, and it's most likely going to be Frankie. Maybe we should just let them come to us when their ready."

Joe opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door banging open.

Frankie ran past us in a blur, his arm was shielding his eyes, as if he didn't want us to see something.

I quickly shot a worried look at Joe.

"Whoa there, Speed Racer, what's the rush?" Joe called after Frankie.

He didn't even turn around and instead just ran through the door on the other side of the room.

I caught Joe's eye and telepathically sent him a message, he must have got it to because he nodded, practically giving me permission to go after our littlest brother.

As I left the room I could only imagine what had happened. But then a thought hit me.

Where were Nick and Jamie? My eyes grew wide as I realized what must have happened.

"_Oh shit."_

**NICKS POV**

I burst through the door that Frankie had entered a few moments before.

The room was empty except for Joe, who was sitting at the table, just staring at me.

"Which way did Frankie go?" I asked him, impatiently.

He just shrugged.

"Joe come on!" I called out, more frustrated.

"I'll only tell you which way he went…" Joe started, standing up and moving until he was right in my face.

"If you tell me what you did to make him cry like that."

I was extremely intimidated, which was weird since Joe was one of the biggest nerds ever.

"He- well- he walked in on…" I stumbled.

Joe raised his eyebrow at me and I took a deep breath.

"Frankie walked in on me and Jamie kinda sort of…making out…"

"Uh, that's kind of a PROBLEM Nick!" Joe said, running his hands through his hair.

"And since when do you make out with girls you just met??"

"I don't know, it just seemed right." I muttered weakly.

"Yeah SO right." Joe replied sarcastically.

"Okay so I told you, now which way did he go?" I asked once more.

Joe just pointed to the door on the far wall.

"Good luck fro bro." I heard him say behind me as I went to go fix my mistake.

-Meanwhile-

**KEVINS POV**

"Frankie!" I called down the hallway.

"FRANKLIN!"

"WHAT!?" Came his aggravated voice.

"Where are you?" I asked the emptiness in front of me.

"Closet." Said his hollow response.

I opened the door to the small janitor's closet and pulled on the tiny metal cord attached to the light bulb.

I smiled at my littlest brother; he was leaning up against a mop and bucket and trying to wipe tears out of his eyes.

I sat down next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him into my chest to show him I cared.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked quietly.

"Well I guess if I don't tell you now, you're going to find out anyways." He mumbled, his voice muffled into my shirt.

I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Most likely little dude, now spill."

"Well, I mean, I didn't mean to just walk in on it…" He rambled.

"_Yup I was SO right, definitely caught making out."_ I thought to myself.

"I thought you only kissed someone when you loved them." Frankie said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What? Where'd you get that from?" I asked.

"Well that's why you wear the rings right?" He responded.

I smiled a little, he really had no idea.

"Are you going to kick Nick out of the family for breaking his promise? Because if you do, I really don't have a problem with that right now" He rambled.

"Frankie," I started, trying to keep from laughing, "Nick is not going anywhere, and we wear the rings for…other reasons."

I didn't feel like getting into THAT conversation right now.

"I'm just so mad at him." Frankie said quietly, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Frank, he's your brother, and brothers come first."

He looked up at me, looking into my eyes like he was searching for something.

"So are you saying I should…forgive Nick?"

"I think that's the right thing to do." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Fine; but only after we have a long talk." Frankie huffed, standing up and opening the door, letting in a blinding array of light.

I squinted and standing up, followed him out of the small room, making sure to turn off all the lights and relock the door.

"Frankie! There you are!" Nick called from down the hall.

I grabbed Frankie's little hand and squeezed it, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Kev." He whispered quietly.

I nodded and left the scene, leaving Nick and Frankie alone to talk.

* * *

**if you review i will marry you  
**


	8. Western Showdown

**so short; and maybe the end?**

* * *

**FRANKIE POV**

It felt like an old western showdown, Nick was standing across from me and I felt like I should whip out a gun or something.

Unfortunately the only things in my pocket were a rubber band, lint, and a stick of gum.

"Can we talk?" Nick asked quietly.

I nodded.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that, and I know you thought Jamie was like 'your girl' and all but, I guess I just got a little caught up in her to yah know? I mean-"

"Nick." I said, cutting him off.

"She's just a girl; she's not worth it-"

"NICK!"

"WHAT?"

"I can't understand you when you babble like that."  
"Oh."  
I rolled my eyes and looked at my older brother. He actually seemed to be at a loss for words on how to explain this too me. Nick was trying so hard to make things right and it was at that moment I realized that he wasn't the worst big brother ever, he was the best, and as a new found respect filled my body, I said the words I never thought I'd say.

"You can have her."

"What? Wait, what?" Nick obviously now at a bigger loss for words then before.

"Your right, she wasn't worth it. You mean more to me then she does. Heck, Nick, you mean more to me than my favorite Webkinz. You're like…my brother."

A smile grew across Nicks face and he swept me up in a hug.

"Thanks Frankie, and lets promise never to fight over a girl again." He said, giving me a noogie.

"Oh trust me Nick, their wont be anymore fighting, because all the girls will be wanting me." I sassed.  
"Is that so?" Nick said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and turning to walk back to the room, "Because I believe I'm the teen-heartthrob around here not you."

"Yeah well I'm the adorable teen-heartthrobs little brother."

Nick laughed and with a quick squeeze around my shoulders said, almost to himself, "yes you are Frank, yes you are."

* * *

**not much time to edit since i leave for florida in seven hours and i'll be gonee all week. but do you think that this should be the end? or should i make nick go after jamie?**

**leave me your idea in a review and i'll type it up as fast as i can when i get home**

**THANK YOU :)**


End file.
